


Out in the rain

by PlantPalFynn



Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Training, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020, as in they get a new part in it, for Barnes and Carter, no beta we die like bertie, set outside the inn in Japan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: Azu, Barnes and Carter are outside in the ever pouring rain in Japan and use their time to train some.Both Barnes and Carter have a realization.
Relationships: Azu/Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033731
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	Out in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusensical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusensical/gifts).



Azu, Barnes and Carter are outside, in the ever pouring rain, sparing and they have been for a while. First, it was Carter against the other two and then Barnes needed a break so Azu and Carter continued without him while he walked over to the inn and took the water flask they left there and drank. He turned back around to look at his partner and Azu fighting and analyzing their technique to find flaws he can use later but instead his gaze lingers on Azu picking up Carter like he weighs nothing and gently throwing him on the ground. She has won this round. He smiles. Azu is very pretty he knows that and he likes her in a similar way he likes Carter and he wouldn’t be opposed to be with both of them but he doesn’t know if Carter is up for that. He stares for another moment and then walks back to them. 

Carter and Azu are catching their breaths and Azu is giggling about her winning. Barnes walks over to Carter and gives him a quick peck in the cheek. Carter blushes and Azu smiles at them. 

“Right wanna do another one on one with me Azu? I think our dear Howard here needs a break” Barnes says and Azu nods at it. Carter now walks over to the flask and Azu and Barnes start trying to throw each other to the ground. 

When he reaches the flask Carter looks back to them to shamelessly stare at his boyfriend but his gaze also falls on the tall Orc he’s sparing with. He stares at both of them moving in what seems like a dance and he can feel his cheeks only growing warmer. Then a thought springs to his mind he hasn’t expected. Azu is pretty, she’s hot even. His cheeks heat up even more as he realises that he likes Azu in a similar way to Barnes.

Meanwhile, Azu and Barnes are close enough together to talk with a volume so that Carter can’t hear what they are saying and Azu says:” I know you were staring earlier when your man and I had our spar and I don’t mind he is quite handsome. I see why you like him. But speaking of your man he is staring at us. The both of us.” 

Barnes stops for a second and casts a quick glance at Carter staring, blush clearly visible to him and knowing that he doesn’t blush like that just from looking at him. He must have figured out that he likes Azu more than he thinks he should. Barnes turns back to Azu and smiles. 

“He seems to like you as well. If you want to be with him go ahead and ask him if he wants to I wouldn’t mind if you join our relationship it’s up to him.” 

Then she skillfully steals his legs and he lies on the muddy ground looking up in her face with a big smile on her face. 

“Ha Got You!” Azu yells and Carter can feel his heart skips a beat. He slowly walks back to them stunned by how good she is at fighting and how well her muscles show during it. When Carter reaches them both he helps Barnes back on his feet and says “that was a good move, Azu! Very ...erm very good use of your muscles”. His face grows even redder while saying that and Azu just leans forward and gives him a kiss. 

“You know Barnes has nothing against me joining your little romance if you are up to it. Do you want me to?” Azu asks and Carter looks at Barnes and then nods viciously. Azu kisses him again and when she breaks the kiss Carter dives for a kiss with Barnes. After they break apart Barnes hugs them both tightly to his chest and they get back inside the in to wash off the mud and sweat and rain from the sparing. Once they are dry again they cuddle up in Barnes’ and Carter’s room and spend the day relaxing and cuddling under a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the forth and last of my Secret Santa fics, I hope you enjoyed them Eleanor!  
> Also I hope you liked the letter I send you! As for that mystery package that isn't from me but I guess you'll find out who send it to you!


End file.
